smile_basicfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
General *Act in good faith. *Use English as a primary language. Other languages are allowed as long as there's an English translation. If English is not your primary language, please try your best or use an online translator such as Google Translate. We apologize if this is an inconvenience for you. *Use correct grammar as much as possible. Minor slips aren't a problem. *Offensive language, spamming, flooding, flaming, etc. are not permitted. If you are required to resolve an argument not to do with site content or SmileBASIC operation, do so via user talk pages or any form of private communication. *Personal attacks, racial, political and/or religious discussions etc. are prohibited. This wiki discusses programming on a BASIC interpreter, not the items listed above. *Create ONE user account. Multiple accounts from the identical user may result in a permanent block. *Keep posts on-topic at its respective section. This reduces clutter and the wiki will be more accessible. (Also, less work for administrators.) *Submit your post only once. You're free to edit your posts whenever you want. If you don't know who to talk to to get an answer, try posting on Board:General Discussion or Board:Questions and Answers rather than copy the same post onto multiple user's message walls. Content Submission *'You may only create a page for a program if you have a download available.' This doesn't mean your project has to be finished, it just means that you must provide a means for people to try your program. If you're not far enough along to provide a download key, please post in the Program Announcements board. This rule applies to any SmileBASIC program, such as applications or games. Pages which are posted without a download will be marked for deletion. This rule does not apply to resources. *Try to only submit substantial content. If your program only seems to be a few thrown together lines and you rushed to submit something that has no value, it may be deleted. *Remember that any content posted here may be used and modified without your direct permission. This is not in our control, and by uploading programs to 's server, you allow derivative works to be made of your program. If you find something that you do wish to attempt to regulate, you may contact a local . *Note that the page you create maybe edited by other members (including administrators, members, guests, etc.). If vandalism occurs, you may roll back changes in your page's "History". (Located under the "Edit" button's submenu.) *Please do not post your programs in the comments section. If your program does not have a download yet, you can write about it in the Program Announcements board. If you have a public key for your program, create a page for it. *Please organize your page with this standard layout. Do not add or remove any headers or an item from the infobox. Simply leave them blank. *Enter appropriate categories that describe your program. This helps with organization so users can find your program more easily. Available categories can be found here (click the "+" to expand a sublist). *Please make your page readable, as far as formatting and grammar. Minor mistakes aren't much of an issue. *Content you submit to SmileBoom's server must be your intellectual property, or they will remove it. That is, you have legal rights to it. You must own all the rights. You are not allowed to post programs that do not belong to you unless given permission from the original developer, give credit to the original developer and clearly state you are NOT the original developer, or specified through a license. *You may not use our service for commercial purposes.